


gordon ramsay needs help

by Andrake



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrake/pseuds/Andrake
Summary: Prompt: In the near future, you are making dinner because you are about to meet your girlfriend’s dad for the first time. All you have in the kitchen is cooked frozen steaks. In walks your girlfriend and her dad, Gordon Ramsey.please look at this shit storm get progressively worse (better)





	1. lets begin

I looked over the to the stove, surely the frozen steaks would be ready soon. And unfrozen. Ideally. In any case, my significant other was sure to be here at any moment with her dad. Surely he’d be a sensible man who’d enjoy a decently made steak right? Wrong. As soon as I’d opened the door. Guess who was there. Gordon, fucking, Ramsay. Shit man, I can’t do this. I was slowly losing my shit. Ramsay sniffed the air and subsequently scrunched his nose in distaste, “Is something burning?”  
“SHIT” I screeched and bolted to the stove. Have I mentioned that I’m godawful at cooking? Well, I am. My significant other looked exasperated yet amused at my antics. Oh boy do I love screwing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it gets worse (better)

I saw how many ovens made from frozen pieces. It's perfect for melting but my other important person is hanging out with my dad. Does a smart person want to control it? That is wrong. When I opened the door, I thought Gordon Ramsay was dead. I can not lose a kiss slowly. Ramsay sees his nose down. "What do I eat?" "Word" is an action that I can prepare. What if I want? My mind is another important student


	3. i cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> send help

What is it? It is a good marriage, but my dear friend will discover my father. Do we have wisdom? That's a mistake. He opened the door and died in Barnes Cicero. I will never grow old. Ramsey asked, "Who am I?" "If you want to do that, my mother was a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes. You may be wondering what the fuck is going on, and that's perfectly normal. Basically, me and some friends wrote fanfics and then google translated them through various languages then back to english. This is the result of my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. Prompt was given by a friend who SADLY does not have ao3. rip tom.


End file.
